runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Elemental
The Chaos Elemental is the game's 15th most powerful monster (14th highest level attackable monster), with a combat level of 305 and 2500 life points. It was released on 20 February 2006. It bears resemblance to a dark cloud with six tentacles and has a lavender tint. It dwells in the members-only section of the Wilderness, just west of the Rogue's Castle. It was the strongest monster in the Wilderness, overtaking the King Black Dragon, which held the title for 4 years. The Chaos Elemental held the title for another 2 years and 7 months before the introduction of the Corporeal Beast. It is currently the most powerful non-quest monster in the Wilderness. Attacks The Chaos Elemental's primary attack, a magic attack, is a series of different colours fired at the target. It also has a ranged attack that looks exactly the same. They hit a maximum of 284, but it is still suggested that you use Protection from Magic to reduce the chance of being hit, as it uses its magic attack more frequently. It also has two special attacks. The first teleports players a short space or several spaces away from itself. The second unequips items that players are wielding, forcing them to take time to re-equip their armour and weapons before continuing the battle. However if a player was to bring food such as curry to the Chaos Elemental, it will not be able to unequip the players items, because when you eat curry the bowl will remain in the players inventory, giving the Chaos Elemental no room to remove your items. This does however give the Chaos Elemental a chance to use a teleportation or offensive attack in turn, so you could leave just a single empty spot in your inventory for the Chaos Elemental to unequip one of your items instead of every single one and so the Chaos Elemental does not focus on offensive spells. The Chaos Elemental was introduced along with the Dragon two-handed sword, which it also drops. How to Kill Them A useful tactic which can be used against the Chaos Elemental is to fill up your inventory with bowls of curry or stew. The curry and stew are not only useful as food, but they leave an empty bowl in your inventory when consumed, preventing the Chaos Elemental from unequipping your items (as long as your inventory is full); summer pies are also highly recommended. A cheap version of this is using sack of vegetables. This tactic also works with potions, which leave empty vials when all the doses are taken. Another tip is to put auto retaliate on and always keep a menu up with the option to attack the chaos elemental, so when you get teleported, you can just click to attack the Chaos Elemental and quickly rejoin the fight. A common belief is that the Chaos Elemental will make the player drop their weapon if their inventory is full, which is not true. Unlike some other boss monsters, surrounding the monster only has a moderate use because it can teleport players around. However, it still has to take time to turn and attack or teleport each individual player. When 2 players stand beside each other facing it, it fires 2 magic attacks at the same time. Therefore, surrounding the monster can be useful. Anti-poison should be brought even though the chaos elemental does not poison. Revenants may appear and they do poison. Revenants do not appear on PvP worlds, which can be good or bad, since players can attack and betray each other. A Crystal bow is preferred when ranging. Not only does it prevent you from losing arrows upon death, but it allows you to attack from a great distance. It's especially useful after being teleported because it can shoot from long range, even on rapid fire. This nullifies the Chaos Elemental's melee attack and makes dragonhide armour the best choice, since dragonhide is useful against Revenants as well. Another tip is that if you are meleeing or maging, having one or more arrows in your equipment menu can be useful; unequip them to take up a space in your inventory to counter the Chaos Elemental's unequipping attack. A very good idea is to get several sacks of Cabbages, Potatoes, Onions, baskets of Strawberries or Tomatoes, and empty them to keep your inventory full as well as providing you with a small amount of food. Another useful tactic for countering the elemental's unequipping attack, is to bring the best Runecrafting Pouch you can use and make sure the pouch is full,right click and select empty pouch whenever you lose a slot. If you die, however, you will always lose this item as it is an item not kept on death. Recommended items for the fight *A Dragonhide body or Karil's leathertop as a top piece of armour. *Dragonhide chaps karil's leatherskirt or verac's skirt for legs. *Dragonhide vambraces for arms dragon gloves or Barrows gloves (not mandatory) *An Ardougne cape 3 might be useful for its prayer and magical defence bonuses. *An Abyssal whip or a godsword; Rune crossbow can also be used as a main weapon if ranging. A Dragon dagger (preferably super poisoned) for its special attack (use it at the start of battle, a Dragon Dagger super poisoned is not mandatory), Dragon halberd, or Dragon mace. *Curry or higher-level pie as food; most preferably curry as it is consumed in one bite rather than two. Normal food, such as Shark and Monkfish, can also be used, though is not suggested, as it leaves empty space, which leaves the Elemental free to disarm you. This can be countered by bringing a BoB familiar which can carry food or something worthless to refill your inventory after eating it. But a very good method is to use Saradomin Brews as they leave a vial when fully consumed and they heal alot, but it can be expensive. *An Extreme Set consisting of an Extreme attack potion, an Extreme strength potion, and an Extreme defence potion or if ranging a Ranging potion. With this set the player will keep the Abyssal whip, Dragon dagger, and the Dragonhide body, and even dragonhide chaps if the Protect item is activated, losing dragonhide vambraces, potions and food on death. Going in a team is advisable (although it can be easily soloed), especially since the Chaos Elemental can teleport or disarm a single opponent multiple times if it only has one target, distracting the player from the fight. It can be soloed by poisoning it and waiting inside the castle wall while running out to refresh the poison every few minutes, although this takes around fifteen minutes and works best on PvP worlds where Revenant clans will not hassle the player. A powerful summoning familiar having a ranged or magic attack is helpful.